Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Rainbow Dash's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy cropped S1E3.png|Pegasus pony, The Ticket Master Filly Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|Filly, The Cutie Mark Chronicles Alternate forms Rainbow Crash ID S1E9.png|Poison joke, Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash Earth pony ID S2E01.png|Earth pony, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rainbow Dash corrupted ID S2E02.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rainbow Dash Crystal Pony ID S3E02.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow with Fluttershy's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Fluttershy's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Rainbow Dash Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Rainbow Dash unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rainbow Dash anthro ID EG2.png|Half-pony form, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Comic issue 33 Rainbow Bite.png|Vampire fruit bat-pony, Friends Forever issue 15 Zap apple Rainbow Dash.png|Zap apple, Outfits Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt ID S1E3.png|Fantasy Wonderbolt, The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash frilly outfit ID S1E10.png|Frilly outfit, Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash weather team ID S1E11.png|Weather team, Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Rainbow Dash Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt ID S2E4.png|Shadowbolt costume, Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash bookish outfit ID S2E7.png|Bookish outfit, May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Rainbow Dash - Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Commander Hurricane costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Rainbow Dash cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash sneak ID S2E16.png|Sneaking outfit, Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash camo ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash bridesmaid ID S2E26.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rainbow Dash knight ID S3E02.png|Jousting knight, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow Dash cadet ID S3E7.png|Wonderbolts cadet, Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Rainbow Dash beekeeper ID S4E3.png|Beekeeper outfit, Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash as Zapp ID S04E06.png|Zapp, Power Ponies Rainbow Dash silver Wonderbolt ID S4E10.png|Silver Wonderbolt costume, Rainbow Falls Rainbow Dash fancy dress ID S4E23.png|Fancy dress, Inspiration Manifestation Rainbow Dash horse hockey gear ID S5E5.png|Horse hockey gear, Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash beach attire ID S5E5.png|Beach attire, Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash weather factory ID S5E5.png|Weather factory uniform, Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash robe and slippers ID S5E5.png|Robe and Tank slippers, Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Rainbow Dash astronaut costume ID S5E21.png|Astronaut costume, Scare Master Rainbow Dash Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash Fall Formal prototype ID EG.png|Fall Formal prototype dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Rainbow Dash rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Rainbow Dash first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Rainbow Dash pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Rainbow Dash Wondercolt uniform ID EG3.png|Wondercolt sports uniform, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash police constable ID EG3.png|Police constable costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Comic issue 1 Superhero Rainbow.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 3 Rainbow self costume.png|Giant-headed Rainbow costume, Comic issue 8 Superhero Rainbow.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 11 Superhero Rainbow.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 13 Pirate Rainbow.png|Pirate outfit, Comic issue 15 Rainbow as Queen Trottingham.png|Queen Trottingham costume, Comic issue 15 Rainbow as Daring Do.png|Daring Do costume, Comic issue 15 Sailor Rainbow.png|Sailor outfit, Comic issue 16 Fantasy adventurer Rainbow.png|Fantasy adventurer attire, Comic issue 16 Sci-fi captain Rainbow.png|"Universal Rainboom" outfit, Comic issue 16 Bolts.png|"Bolts", Comic issue 21 Astronaut Rainbow.png|Astronaut outfit, Comic issue 22 Rainbow as Loki.png|Loki costume, Comic issue 24 Rainbow as Snake Eyes.png|Snake Eyes costume, Comic issue 25 Rainbow as Lone Ranger.png|Lone Ranger costume, Comic issue 32 Founding attire Rainbow.png|Ponyville Days founding attire, Comic issue 33 Rainbow as Lost Boys David.png|''The Lost Boys''' David costume, Micro-Series issue 2 Rainbow as Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan costume, Micro-Series issue 2 Rainbow as Jack.png|Jack and the Beanstalk costume, MLP Annual 2013 Wondercolt Rainbow.png|Wondercolt sporting attire, My Little Pony Annual 2013 EGHS Rainbow outrageous outfit.png|First outrageous outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Rainbow outrageous outfit 2.png|Second outrageous outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Rainbow outrageous outfit 3.png|Third outrageous outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Rainbow Dash Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rainbow Dash Nightmare Moon timeline ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Rainbow Dash ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Young Rainbow Dash ID EG.png|Human counterpart, young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Comic issue 19 Alternate Rainbow Dash.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Mane 6 as Donkeys - Rainbow Dash.png|Donkey counterpart, My Little Pony Annual 2014 Rainbow Dash live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg|Red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt with cloud (usual) Rainbow Dash alt cutie mark crop S1E7.png|Red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt (once in S1E7, once in S2E8, and in other material) AiP CM Fluttershy.svg|Three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings (switched with Fluttershy in S3E13) Rainbow Dash equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Comic issue 33 Rainbow Bite cutie mark crop.png|Red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt with faded colors ( ) Category:Character overview pages